


Dinner at Marty's

by Hogwartsowls



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, that dinner party from 3-15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartsowls/pseuds/Hogwartsowls
Summary: "You ready?"Bitty let out a deep breath. “I think so? I’m just a little nervous.”"I am too."ORThat dinner at Marty's from Year 3 that we never got to see.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Dinner at Marty's

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this in my drafts since episode 3-15 came out... And now it's finally done. Enjoy!

Jack put the truck in park and looked out his window at the house across the street. It was a two storey house, the siding painted a soft grey with a large porch and a Falconer’s blue front door. The yard was covered with snow but the driveway and the front walk were shoveled. Marty’s truck was parked alongside Gabby’s little sedan.

Jack turned away from the house and looked over at Bitty sitting in the passenger seat. “You ready?”

Bitty let out a deep breath. “I think so? I’m just a little nervous.”

“I am too,” Jack replied. Bitty looked over at him. “I know that Marty is a good person and he won’t say anything if we don’t want him to, but,” Jack paused. “Yeah, I’m still nervous.”

“I just haven’t come out to a lot of people. Lord, my parents don’t even know about me yet. When I came out to Shitty I had flash cards for heaven’s sake! And you’ve told your parents and you’ve told George and Marty and I just feel a bit overwhelmed.”

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Jack said, taking hold of one of Bitty’s mittened hands. “I can call Marty and say that tonight isn’t going to work. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Bitty frowned. “I don’t want you to cancel this dinner just because of me. I just need to take a breath and go in there and have a nice evening with your teammate. It’s just the jitters, honey. It’s okay.”

Jack nodded and squeezed Bitty’s hand. “Okay. Let’s go then.”

Bitty climbed out of the truck carefully so he wouldn’t drop the pies he made. He’d been stress-baking all day. Chowder had watched on worriedly as Bitty pulled pies and cookies out of the oven all afternoon, sneakily texting Jack updates. Bitty made four pies for the Haus, plus the two pies for tonight, and two different kinds of cookies.

Walking up to the door, Jack placed a gentle hand against Bitty’s back and Bitty smiled up at him. However, when they got to the door, Bitty froze.

“What if they don’t like me?”

Jack paused, his hand raised to knock. He wrapped an arm around Bitty and pulled him into a hug, making sure not to squish the pies. “They’re going to love you.”

“You’re just saying that,” Bitty sighed.

“Because it’s true.” Jack pressed a quick kiss to Bitty’s hair before pulling away and knocking on the door. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Sebastien St. Martin. He smiled warmly. “Hello! Come on in.”

The inside of the house was nice and warm, the complete opposite of the outdoors. In the front entrance way stood a large staircase leading upstairs. Off to the right, an electric fireplace glowed, surrounded by comfortable furniture. Pictures of Marty and Gabby on their wedding day and pictures of their daughter hung on the walls. On the other side of the house, Jack spotted a dining table set for four. A bottle of wine sat in the middle like a centrepiece.

“How’s it going, Jack?” Marty asked, reaching for Jack’s hand.

Jack shook. “It’s going pretty good. I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Eric Bittle.” He gestured over to Bitty, who smiled back at Jack shyly.

“It’s great to meet you, Eric,” Marty said, reaching out a hand.

Bitty awkwardly shuffled the pies into Jack’s hands before shaking Marty’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I hope y’all like pie.”

Marty laughed. “We sure do. Gabby’s been raving about your skills ever since Jack brought a couple to practice a few weeks ago. I’ll take them into the kitchen while you get your coats off. You can hang them over the railing. I think Gabs has almost got dinner ready.”

“Still doing okay?” Jack asked once Marty was out of the room.

Bitty smoothed his hands down his shirt. He was both regretting that he had decided not to wear his bow tie and relieved that Holster had talked him out of it. “I’m alright. How ‘bout you?”

“A little anxious, actually,” Jack replied. Bitty noticed he was twisting his fingers against his pants.

Bitty took a hand in his and squeezed gently. “You just let me know if it gets to be too much and we can go home, alright sweetheart.”

Jack smiled. “I think I’ll be okay as long as you’re here.”

“You’re such a sap,” Bitty said. He could feel a slight blush and hoped it wasn’t too noticeable.

~~~

Jack and Bitty found Marty and Gabby in the kitchen. Gabby was putting the finishing touches on a salad and Marty was standing by the back door brushing snow from his hair, a plate of steaks and barbecue tongs in his other hand. A few pots still sit on the stove and empty serving bowls line the counter. Bitty’s pies were in their pie safe next to the fridge.

“Lord, tell me you’re not grilling in this weather,” Bitty said. “It’s freezing out there.”

“It’s not that bad out. Just a bit chilly,” Marty replies with a laugh. “If you want freezing you should go see Montreal at this time. Rhode Island is warm in comparison.”

“Canadians,” Bitty muttered.

Jack laughed quietly and wrapped an arm around Bitty’s shoulders. “Is there anything we can help with?” Jack asked Gabby.

“There are potatoes on the stove that can be mashed if you’re up to it,” Gabby said, grabbing serving spoons and a potato masher from a drawer. “Eric, if you want to grab some wine glasses from that cupboard,” Gabby pointed with her elbow, “and bring them into the dining room that would be great.”

“Sure.” Bitty grabbed the glasses and followed Gabby back into the dining room.

Jack took the masher off the counter and began mashing the potatoes in the pot. He gripped the handle so hard his knuckles turned white. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His anxiety was a bit high. He knew there was really no reason to be nervous, Marty was a great guy and hadn’t said anything negative when Jack had first told him about Bitty. But, the feeling that he was doing something wrong, or that something would go wrong, lingered under the surface of his skin and squeezed at his stomach. Jack took another breath and focused on the repetitive up and down motion of the masher in the potatoes.

A warm hand touched him between the shoulder blades. Jack looked up and saw Marty smiling at him warmly.

“Ca va bien?”

“Ouais,” Jack said quietly.

Marty took the pot and masher from Jack and began scooping the warm mush into a bowl. “Eric’s great, Jack. I like him.”

“He’s kind of hard not to like,” Jack said with a small smile.

Bitty’s laugh rang out clear and happy from the dining room, followed by the quiet clinking of silverware. Jack’s smile grew.

“How are you really doing, Jack?” Marty asked gently.

Jack had told Marty about his anxiety a few months ago. He was the fourth person Jack told after George and the coaches. Marty had been really great about it, like he was about everything else and Jack never regretted telling his teammate. It was good to have another player know why he sometimes got stuck in his head after a tough game or deflected questions in post-game interviews.

“My anxiety is, uh, a bit worse than I hoped it would be,” Jack admitted. Marty’s concerned expression darkened slightly. “I think it’s just that this is the first time I’ve introduced Bits to anyone as my boyfriend. It’s nothing to do with you or Gabby, I promise.”

“I get it. It’s hard for everyone. But I meant what I said, Jack. Eric is a great guy and I’m proud of both of you. And I’m sure once the rest of the team meets him, they’re going to like him just as much as I do.”

“That probably won’t happen for a while. I just need some time to, uh, psych myself up for it, I guess.”

“No rush,” Marty said, grabbing the bowl of potatoes and a second one of carrots. “Now, let’s go get some of that wine before Gabby and your boy drink all of it.”

Jack chuckled and followed Marty out of the kitchen.

Bitty’s smile grew when he saw Jack. “You doing alright, sweetheart?”

“I’m doing good,” Jack replied. He pulled out Bitty’s chair and took a seat beside him. He glanced over at Marty. “I’m good.”

~~~

Dinner was a lively affair. Conversation flowed between Bitty’s classes and hockey and Gabby’s work. The food was delicious and Jack was grateful for the steaks. It had been a long few months of chicken and overcooked crockpot beef. The balcony on his apartment was too small for a grill and Jack didn’t really have the time anyway. And while Jack loved chicken tenders, there was a point when eating them for six meals a week became too much.

The bottle of wine was nearly empty. Jack drank the glass Gabby had poured for him then had water for the rest of the meal. Bitty had originally declined but Marty had convinced him it was okay - “you’re legal to drink in Quebec so you’re fine to drink here. I bet you’ve had worse than wine at those frat parties of yours, eh?” - and was currently sipping at his third glass. Jack was cutting him off or he would never want to get on his train home tomorrow afternoon.

“Oh good god, Eric,” Gabby said, setting down her dessert fork. “I don’t know how you do it. That was absolutely delicious.”

“Thank you,” Bitty said. “I can get you the recipe if you would like.”

“Really? That would be wonderful. I made the mistake of bringing an extra piece to work with me and the ladies in my office won’t stop pestering me to bring a pie to our next meeting.”

“It’s really no problem. I’ll send the recipe along with Jack.”

“I think we’re going to have to move this conversation to the living room.” Marty pushed his plate away from himself. “If I sit here any longer I’m going to have to go for another piece.”

~~~

The thing about Bitty was that he was a cuddly drunk. As soon as they sat down on the sofa, he curled himself up against Jack’s chest, feet tucked under him, and a relaxed smile on his face. Jack curled an arm around Bitty’s shoulders, his thumb smoothing the fabric of Bitty’s shirt along his arm. He felt pleasantly warm from the wine at dinner and the fireplace and his boyfriend cuddled close. He pressed a lingering kiss to Bitty’s hair.

“Am I going to have to fine you, Jack?” Marty asked with a grin as he sat down on the couch opposite them. Gabby swatted at him and he held up his hands in mock surrender. “It’s perfectly within the rules.”

Bitty laughed. “Lord, it’s just like bein’ at the Haus. Jack can’t say two words without putting money in the sin bin.”

“What can I say,” Jack said, wrapping his arm around Bitty tighter. “I’m a professional hockey player. I don’t get to see you that much. I’d gladly dump my entire salary in that jug.”

“Wouldn’t that just make Dex happier than a pig in mud.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to save some to put in the big-boy jug too, eh Jack? I’m sure once Tater knows he’s never going to leave you alone. Look what he did to Poots when he found out about Emily.”

Jack laughed quietly. “Maybe we’ll hold off telling Tater. I still need money for butter.”

“Butter?” Gabby asked, eyebrows raised.

“For the pies,” Jack explained. “Every time Bittle comes over, I’ve got to make sure I’ve got enough butter for him to bake with.”

“How much butter does one pie even need anyway?” Marty laughed.

“Well, Moomaw’s crust has two sticks in it and I use that recipe for every pie I make.”

“Mon Dieu,” Marty groaned, leaning back into the sofa cushions. “I just ate four pieces! Our nutritionist is going to kill me!”

“Why do you think I go to every morning skate, even when they’re optional?” Jack asks.

Marty roars with laughter. “You know, Eric, you’re a good influence on Jack. I haven’t seen him smile this much since I’ve known him. He’s so focused at practice.”

“Hockey Robot. He was like that when he played at Samwell. And I kid you not, the first thing he said to me was ‘eat more protein,’” Bitty said, nodding.

“Am I ever going to live that down?” Jack asks.

“Probably not. Sorry sweetheart.”

“Well, I can try,” Jack said, kissing Bitty on the cheek.

They talked for a while longer until Jack could feel Bitty struggling not to fall asleep against him. He made his apologies and shuffled Bitty towards the front door and helped him into his coat. Bitty perked up a bit, enough to be a gracious guest and thank Marty and Gabby for the lovely evening.

On their way out the door, Marty stopped Jack with a hand on his shoulder.

“Bring him to family skate next weekend, Jack. I’ll make sure the guys lay off on the fines.”

Jack looked over at Bitty who was shivering at the end of the driveway, clearly waiting for Jack to unlock the truck so he could escape the cold. “I’ll ask. He was a bit nervous about coming tonight.”

“Tell him he has nothing to worry about. Seriously.” He clapped Jack on the shoulder. “A bien tȏt.”

Jack said goodnight and climbed in the truck. Bitty immediately turned the heaters on full blast.

“Did you have fun tonight, bud?”

Bitty made a quiet noise of contentment. “Marty and Gabby are nice,” he said softly.

Jack reached over and placed a gloved hand over Bitty’s knee. He would ask him to come to the family skate tomorrow morning. Bitty turned to smile at him in the glow of the dashboard lights and Jack knew that he’d say yes.


End file.
